The 8th Love
Golden Village unveiled what it billed as the most-awaited film festival of the year - the 8th Love & Pride Film Festival - in July 2016. Running from 19 to 31 August 2016 at Golden Village Suntec City and Golden Village Grand, Great World City, the film festival opened with a screening of the documentary "Oriented" and a meet-and-greet session via Skype with its director, Jake Witzenfeld. All films were rated R21 due to homosexual themes and content. For more information on Love and Pride Film Festival, interested parties were encourged to visit http://www.gv.com.sg. Tickets were available for purchase at all GV cinemas, on GV’s website www.gv.com.sg and via the iGV app (available on iPhones and Android) from 28 July 2016 onwards. =Media release= Golden Village’s 8th Love and Pride Film Festival breaks new ground with its line-up of acclaimed global movies Singapore, 29 July 2016 – Film buffs, rejoice! Golden Village unveils the most-awaited film festival of the year—the 8th Love & Pride Film Festival. Running from 19 to 31 August at Golden Village Suntec City and Golden Village Grand, Great World City, the film festival opens with screening of the documentary Oriented and a meet-and-greet session via Skype with its director, Jake Witzenfeld. Featuring films curated by the Singapore Film Society (SFS), the festival also features Closet Monster (Canada), From Afar (Venezuela), The Summer of Sangaile (Lithuania), Thanatos, Drunk (Taiwan), and First Girl I Loved (United States). Tickets for the opening night are priced at $23 for GV Movie Club and SFS members and $25 for the public. Each ticket purchased comes with one bottle of Hofbräu Original and light refreshments. Closing night tickets are priced at $15 for GV Movie Club and SFS members while the public can get it for $17. Below is a schedule of the screenings. All films are rated R21 due to homosexual theme and content. Date Time Location Movie Duration Opening night: Fri, 19 Aug 16 6: 30 pm – 8:00 pm - Reception at the Garden Terrace with light refreshments to be served 8:00 pm - 9:40 pm - Screening of Oriented 9:40 pm - Skype conversation with Director Jake Witzenfeld GV Grand, Great World City Oriented 86 Mins Sat, 20 Aug 16 7:00 pm GV Suntec City The Summer of Sangaile 88 Mins Sun, 21 Aug 16 4:00 pm GV Grand, Great World City First Girl I Loved 91 Mins Sun, 21 Aug 7:00 pm GV Suntec City Closet Monster 90 Mins Tues, 23 Aug 7:00 pm GV Suntec City Thanatos, Drunk 107 Mins Fri, 26 Aug 9:00 pm GV Suntec City From Afar 93 Mins Sat, 27 Aug 7:00 pm GV Grand, Great World City The Summer of Sangaile 88 Mins Meanwhile, tickets for films screened from 20 to 28 August are priced at $10 (for Mondays to Thursdays) and $13 (for Fridays to Sundays) for GV Movie Club and SFS members; and $12 (Mondays to Thursdays) and $15 (Fridays to Sundays) for the public. For more information on Love and Pride Film Festival, please visit www.gv.com.sg. You can download movie stills and posters from this link. Tickets are available for purchase at all GV cinemas, on GV’s website www.gv.com.sg and via the iGV app (available on iPhones and Android) from 28 July onwards. -Ends- Sun, 28 Aug 7:00 pm GV Grand, Great World City Closet Monster 90 Mins Closing night: Wed, 31 Aug 7:00 pm GV Suntec City First Girl I Loved 91 Mins =Appendix= Films to be screened Opening film: Oriented Rating: R21 / Homosexual Theme Los Angeles Film Festival - Nominee of Documentary Award Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0PKz3Qz9uw Oriented follows the lives of three Palestinian friends as they explore their national and sexual identity in Tel-Aviv during the 2014 Israel-Gaza conflict. Khader is a Tel Aviv ‘darling’ from a prominent Muslim mafia family living with his Jewish boyfriend, David, a local LGBT nightlife impresario, and their Dalmatian, Otis, in Tel Aviv. Closet Monster Rating: R21 / Homosexual Content Award: Toronto International Film Festival - Winner of Best Canadian Feature Film Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUibxBj3HVk Oscar Madly is an imaginative ‘only-child’ in St. John, Newfoundland, whose closest friend is a pet hamster named Buffy. His life is challenging as he is caught in the middle of his parents’ turbulent divorce and viciously catapulted into adulthood when his father tells him about a shocking hate-crime involving a young gay man. Fearing that he too might be gay, Oscar is driven to suppress his femininity. From Afar Rating: R21 / Homosexual Content Award: Venice Film Festival - Winner of Golden Lion Award Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGxY3tu9mDg Set in Caracas’ chaotic lower class communities, Lorenzo Vigas’ turbulent story reveals the complex bond between two men who are worlds apart. Wealthy middle-aged Armando (Alfredo Castro) lures young men to his home with money. He doesn’t want to touch, only watch from a strict distance. He also follows an elderly businessman with whom he seems to have had a traumatic relationship. From Afar is the shattering feature debut from Venezuelan writer-director Lorenzo Vigas. The Summer of Sangaile Rating: R21 / Homosexual Content Award: Sundance Film Festival - Winner of Directing Award for World Cinema, Dramatic Trailer not available Seventeen-year-old Sangaile is fascinated by stunt planes. Yet due to her fear of heights, she has never dared to enter any cockpit. At a summer aeronautical show near her parents’ lakeside villa, she meets Auste, a local girl her age. Unlike Sangaile, Auste lives her life to the fullest with creativity and dare. As the two girls become lovers, Sangaile allows Auste to discover her most intimate secret. Thanatos, Drunk Rating: R21 / Some Homosexual Content Awards: - Golden Horse Awards - Winner of Best Supporting Actress, Best New Performer, Best Original Score & Best Film Editing - Berlin International Film Festival – Winner of Reader Jury of the Siegessaule - Taipei Film Festival - Winner of Best Narrative Feature, Best Actor, Best Supporting Actor & Best Supporting Actress Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jfem2CO-vk The camera follows two brothers closely– one gay, the other straight. Both are looking for a job in order to survive and are also looking for themselves and long to find a foothold in life. The younger brother sells vegetables at the market where he meets a mute young woman who gets up to all sorts of crazy things. The older brother is attracted to a dancer at a nightclub and finds himself drawn into some shifty business. The film evolves into a portrait of manners, and a panorama of a society that does not appear to welcome its next generation. Closing film: First Girl I Loved Rating: R21 / Homosexual Theme Award: Sundance Film Festival - Winner for Audience Award Trailer not available A coming-of-age drama about 17-year-old Anne who falls in love with Sasha, a softball star athlete and the most popular girl at her LA public high school. But when Anne tells her best friend Clifton, she’s taken aback when his reaction is of jealously and hostility instead of being supportive. Clifton has always harboured a secret crush on Anne and was hoping that their friendship could become “something more”. Meanwhile, Anne orchestrates meeting Sasha under the guise of a yearbook interview, and the two young women instantly click. After Anne has a spat with her mom, she sleeps over at her new bestie’s place, with some fireworks ensuing. =Festival Curator Partner= For media enquiries, please contact: Lester Lim, Touch PR & Events, +65 6295 2077, lester@touchpr.asia Rachel Malaguit, Touch PR & Events, 65 6295 2077, achel@touchpr.asia =About Golden Village Multiplex= Golden Village Multiplex Pte Ltd is Singapore's leading cinema exhibitor with 11 multiplexes housing 91 screens with locations at Yishun, Bishan Junction 8, Tiong Bahru Plaza, Jurong Point, Tampines Mall, Great World City, Plaza Singapura, 112 Katong, City Square and VivoCity, home to GV’s flagship cinema and Singapore’s only megaplex. In November 2014, Golden Village opened GV Suntec City, housing eight auditoriums and three Gold Class halls with a total capacity of 1,390 seats. Golden Village was established to develop and operate modern, luxurious multiplex cinemas and is the first local cinema company to personalise the movie-going experience through its Movie Club program. The prime mover in the introduction of the multiplex to Asia, Golden Village’s first imprint in Singapore was made on 28 May 1992 with the successful opening of the Yishun 10 cinema complex. Today, GV has a reputation of offering the widest choice of movies, unparalleled comfort, state-of-the-art design, prime locations and convenience. Additionally, GV constantly upgrades its IT capabilities to enhance the consumer experience with notable recent additions such as Quick tix®, its iGV app and the auto-gate system. Established in 1993, Golden Village Pictures (GVP) is Singapore's leading independent film distributor, releasing a wide range of blockbusters such as THE EXPENDABLES 2 and the SHERLOCK HOLMES series to Asian delights including JIRO DREAMS OF SUSHI, THE FIERCE WIFE and TAICHI HERO. GVP is also the top distributor for home-grown films including TATSUMI, IMPERFECT and AH BOYS TO MEN. =See also= *Short Circuit: Singapore's first LGBT film festival *Singapore gay films *IndigNation 2016 =References= *Event listing on Pelangi Pride Centre's Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153795368417263&id=49110542262. =Acknowledgements= This article was written by Roy Tan. Category:LGBT articles